When Nightmare Comes
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Yukine tidak menyangka bahwa Yato selalu menghawatirkannya ketika mimpi buruknya datang. Dan malam itu, ia sangat berterimakasih pada Yato. /A YatoYuki Fanfict, mind to RnR?/


SOMEBODY NEEDS TO MAKE DAILY DOSE OF YATOYUKI SERIOUSLY /nak /gayanyante  
Betewe ini udah pair OTP banget YatoYuki, pas ngeliat endingnya langsung nge-ship. Terus pas cek archive fanfiction taunya cuma dikit saya kecewa. Sangat. SAAT SEDANG BUTUH ASUPAN MALAH MINIM /crais/. Makanya saya nongol disini buat nambah-nambahin(?) archive fanfic Noragami. Hello guys~ First fanfic in this fandom, name's Revantio, call me with whatever nicknames you'd like to. Yoroshiku. Please enjoy.

Oiya ini udah pernah di-post di pesbuk saya yah, maap kalo ada yang udah baca muehehe.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: Noragami not mine**_

_**When Nightwares Come by RVC**_

_**Warnings: YatoYuki. Sho-ai. Maho. BL. Fluff. May contains some typos. Maybe OOC—well in this case, sorry. Singkat. **_

_**.**_

_**~He doesn't say and he will never say, but he is so grateful that you are there with him~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yukine selalu mengalami mimpi buruk.

Sebelumnya, terkadang ia memang bermimpi buruk, tapi tidak pernah sesering ini. Sejak upacara penyucian itu, ia hampir—ralat—selalu bermimpi buruk. Yukine sudah memutuskan akan selalu mendampingi Yato kemanapun sang Dewa Idiot itu pergi—meskipun ia sendiri cukup sering mengeluh dan terkadang menyesal kenapa pernah membuat keputusan itu. Setelah tugasnya di krdai Kofuku untuk membayar hutangnya selesai, Yukine kembali berkeliling dan menemani Yato kemanapun.

Sederhana saja, sebenarnya—Yukine merasa bersalah. Yato sangat mempercayainya. Sesering apapun Yukine menyengat Yato dengan perilaku buruknya, Yato tetap tidak mau melepaskannya. Yukine sangat senang, tentu, meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri jika Yato melepaskannya (besar kemungkinan dia akan berubah menjadi _Ayakashi_.)

Maka Yukine berniat untuk membalas budi pada Yato. Ia tidak tidur di rumah rumah Kofuku atau Hiyori lagi, melainkan di salah satu kuil Tenjin, menemani Yato, seperti saat-saat mereka pertama bertemu.

Mimpi buruknya selalu mendatanginya sejak saat itu. Tidur di atas tanah hanya memperburuk suasana. Ia berharap bisa tidur di kasur yang empuk dan menutupi dirinya sendiri dengan selimut yang hangat di dalam ruangan dengan penerangan cukup. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuki pikirannya sendiri—ini adalah keputusannya sendiri, maka ia tidak boleh lari.

Mimpi buruknya pun selalu sama.

Di dalam mimpinya, pada upacara penyucian itu ia berubah menjadi _ayakashi_ sepenuhnya. Membunuh Mayu-san, Daikoku-san, dan Kazuma-san. Membuat mereka semua menjadi _ayakashi_, membuat Hiyori dan Kofuku-san serta merta menjerit histeris, membuat Yato semakin sekarat—perlahan seluruh tubuh termasuk wajahnya ditutupi warna hitam keunguan.

Lalu ketika ia melihat Yato menghembuskan nafas terahirnya dengan ekspresi sakit dan kecewa yang amat sangat—ia akan tersentak terbangun. Dengan keringat bercucuran. Dengan nafas yang tak teratur. Dengan tubuh bergetar dan rasa panick serta takut yang luar biasa. Disambut oleh kegelapan malam dan dinginnya hembusan angin.

Biasanya Yukine akan segera memfokuskan pandangannya pada lampu jalan di depan gerbang kuil—satu-satunya cahaya yang ada di dekatnya. Ia mengabaikan kegelapan di sekitarnya, membayangkan dirinya berada di bawah cahaya itu mampu membuatnya tenang. Perlahan rasa paniknya akan pergi. Perlahan kantuk kembali menggelitik kelopak matanya. Lalu ia akan kembali tidur. Mengulangi mimpi yang sama, terbangun, lalu kembali menatap lampu, dan ahirnya kembali tidur.

Hal tersebut bisa terulang dua atau tiga kali dalam semalam. Yukine sering merutuki dirinya sendiri akan betapa penakut dan paranoidnya dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi malam itu berbeda.

Lampu jalan itu rusak. Cahayanya redup, lalu berkedip, dan ahirnya mati. Yukine terbangun dari mimpi buruknya—dan semakin takut serta panik ketika ia tidak melihat cahaya yang mampu membuatnya tenang. Semuanya gelap. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Sendirian, dalam gelapnya malam. Yukine tau ini adalah tanah suci, dimana tidak mungkin terdapat _Ayakashi _tapi tetap saja—ia tidak bisa mengusir rasa takut dari pikirannya. Udara dingin menusuk kulitnya—bahkan dibalik parka-nya—dan membuatnya menggigil. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mencoba meyakinkan pikirannya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan—dan hasilnya nihil. Nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan. Ia takut. Panik. Kedinginan. Sendirian.

Ia bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan samar dari sekitarnya dan itu memperburuk suasana. Ia bertambah takutan sekarang—seolah rasa takutnya sebelum ini masih kurang untuk mempermainkannya. Ia ingin menjerit dan menangis saja rasanya.

_Siapapun—tolong—_

"Yukine."

Suara baritone dari atas itu membuat Yukine tersentak membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak sendirian. Kedua matanya terasa panas—air mata mulai menggenang di kedua manik hazel-nya. Ia tidak sendirian—lagi, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, mengulangnya beberapa kali di dalam pikirannya seolah sebuah mantra untuk menangkal marabahaya.

_Ada Yato disini._

"Ada apa, hei bocah?"

Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya—Yukine merasa sangat senang sekaligus bodoh karena melupakan keberadaan Yato. Degup jantungnya perlahan mulai terkendali. Yukine menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yato—meskipun ia tidak yakin Yato tau bahwa ia menggeleng.

Yukine lalu mendengar suara helaan nafas dari Tuan-nya. "Semua orang pernah bermimpi buruk. Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya."

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu bahkan lupa jika Yato bisa merasakan segala emosinya. Ia benar-benar lupa jika pikiran master dan regalia-nya saling berhubungan. Jadi, apakah kali ini ia menyengat Yato dengan ketakutannya ini?

Yukine membuka kedua mulutnya—bermaksud untuk meminta maaf—tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokannya serak. Ia tercekat. Tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Yukine kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu bersuara hanya karena ketakutan.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Nyatanya Yato sendiri tau bahkan tanpa Yukine katakan. Yukine menghapus air matanya—sedikit terisak kecil. Sial. Kenapa sebagai seorang laki-laki dia bisa menjadi selemah dan secengeng ini?—Yukine kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau masih takut, Yukine?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Yukine terdiam. Ia tidak berani menjawab. Ia yakin tanpa dijawabpun Yato tau detak jantungnya masih cukup tidak stabil—ketakutan masih mendominasi pikirannya. Tentu saja, berada di tengah kegelapan tanpa cahay begini tidak akan pernah membuat Yukine tenang. Yukine mencoba menutup kedua matanya dan memerintah dirinya sendiri untuk tidur, namun tidak berhasil.

Ia membalikkan badan ke kiri—dan ia tercekat ketika menemui sepasang manik diamond milik Yato menatap ke dalam manik hazel-nya dengan tatapan hawatir. Yato tengah berbaring di sampingnya, saat ini. Jantungnya mendadak berdegup sangat kencang, ia bahkan berharap Yato tidak mendengar suara degup jantungnya saat ini.

"Y-Yato…?"

Satu tangan Yato digunakannya untuk melingkari pinggang Yukine dan menariknya mendekat, satu tangan lainnya digunakan untuk mengelus surai keemasannya dengan lembut. Yukine merasakan panas menjalar ke pipinya—ia yakin wajahnya merah sekarang. Ia sedikit bersyukur, karena kegelapan, Yato tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Yato menghela nafas, sebelum berkata, "Dengarkan aku, Yukine. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan kejadian yang kemarin. Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Salahku juga, yang tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik sehingga kau berbalik menyerangku."

"Tapi—Aku—"

"Ssshh, diam. Sekali ini saja Yukine, dengarkan aku." Yato berbicara dengan nada yang lembut. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada seperti itu sebelumnya—dan itu membuat Yukine terkejut. Yato menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Yukine, membuat Yukine—entah bagaimana—merasa lebih aman. "Aku tidak mau hal-hal seperti itu mengganggumu sampai mengalami mimpu buruk."

Perlahan, Yukine merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yato. Segala ketakutan dan rasa paniknya menguap, kantuk mulai menyerang kedua matanya.

"Apa kau masih takut?"

Yukine menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan dari dewa itu. Yato menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara helai keemasan Yukine, menghisap aromanya dalam-dalam. Bunga matahari dan musim panas—itulah aroma Yukine bagi Yato. Terasa nyaman dan menghangatkan.

"Yukine, kau tidak sendiri. Aku akan selalu ada sampingmu. Kalau kau takut, aku akan selalu ada disini, menenangkanmu seperti ini." Yato kembali berkata—dengan perlahan dan setengah berbisik, namun tetap terdengar oleh Yukine. Masih dengan nada lembut yang terasa asing di telinga Yukine.

Bagaikan sebuah mantra penenang, Yukine benar-benar melupakan segala rasa takut dan paniknya. Entah bagaimana ia merasa benar-benar aman dan nyaman berada di dekapan dewa itu. Apa yang Hiyori katakan benar—dewa idiot ini memiliki aroma yang sangat unik dan.. enak. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya tapi—ia suka aroma Yato. Ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya sampai kapan pun, tapi—ia berharap kalau Yato akan selalu mendekapnya seperti ini. Panas kembali menjalar ke pipinya—ia segera merutuki harapannya barusan. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena setelah itu Yukine mulai merasakan lelah dan kantuk.

Pada ahirnya, _regalia_ berumur 14 tahun itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang dewa,mendengarkan detak jantung menenangkan milik Yato, lalu perlahan menutup kedua matanya—larut dalam tidurnya setelah ia merasa benar-benar aman dan tenang di dalam dekapan dewa tersebut.

Yato terseyum puas, ia mendekap regalia kesayangannya, dan mulai menutup matanya, memasuki alam mimpi. Tetapi sebelum itu ia berbisik, "_Oyasumi_, Yukine." Dan mencium puncak kepala sang blonde sebelum ahirnya benar-benar tertidur.

~0o0~

"Yato."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau bohong?"

"Soal apa?"

"Soal—" Yukine menjeda pertanyaannya, rona merah mendadak menjalari pipinya—tetapi ia segera menggeleng dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—Soal kalau semua orang punya mimpi buruk. Pasti bohong, kan?"

Yato berbalik, menatap sang regalia seraya mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Yukine?"

Yukine mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yato. "Habis—itu pasti cuma kata-kata penghibur untuk menenangkan anak kecil."

"Hee~" Melihat ekspresi Yukine, Yato mendekatinya sambil menyeringai dan mencubit pipi sang blonde—yang tentu saja langsung ditepis olehnya. "Aku tidak bohong, lho."

Yukine menatap Yato dengan pandangan sebal. "Oh ya? Memangnya kau pernah mimpi buruk?" Tantang Yukine.

Ah, mendadak Yato merasa regalia-nya ini bisa menjadi sangat imut ketika diganggu seperti ini. "Tentu aku pernah~" Ujar Yato seraya menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Mimpi apa?" Yukine tersenyum melecehkan. "Paling mimpi kalau kuil-mu—oh ya, aku bahkan tidak yakin kau akan punya kuil—itu hancur kan? Lalu semua gadis yang kau impikan kabur. _Che_. Sungguh mimpi murahan."

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di sudut dahi Yato. "Kau itu benar-benar ya—" Yato mengepalkan tangannya, hendak menjitak Yukine, tetapi ahirnya urung melakukan hal tersebut. "Mimpi burukku itu ya—" Yato menjeda sebentar, membuat Yukine menatapnya heran. "—kehilangan kamu."

….

Butuh 10 detik bagi Yukine untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja dia dengar, dan wajahnya sudah terasa panas saat ini. Ia yakin wajahnya sangat merah saat ini.

_Sial. Sial. Dewa Idiot sialan. _

Dan jangan lupakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang—ia harap Yato tidak mendengarnya.

"J-jangan bercanda!" Hardik Yukine.

Yato tersenyum—menyeringai, tepatnya—lalu ia meledak dalam tawa. Sungguh, reaksi _regalia_-nya ini selalu mampu membuatnya senang. Yato kembali mencubiti pipi Yukine. "Pipimu merah sekali, Yukine~ Meraah~" Yato mendekati wajah shinki-nya, memperpendek jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga ahirnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Yukine. Hanya sekedar ciuman lembut, namun itu cukup untuk membuat wajah Yukine semakin memerah. Aroma Yato dari jarak sedekat ini semakin terasa unik dan memabukkan, Yukine tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Yato tidak mendengarnya, kan?

Yukine lalu mendorong Yato menjauh—rona merah masih ada di wajahnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha untuk menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Bahkan dari ujung matanya Yukine dapat melihat Yato menyeringai dan tertawa lepas karena melihat reaksinya.

Duh, menyebalkan sekali sih. "_S-shut up!_ _You pervert sweaty Idiot God!_"

Segala image lucu dan unyu yang ada di benak Yato akan Yukine runtuh seketika. Emosinya mendadak memuncak. "—SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BEGITU, HAH?!"

"MENURUTMU SIAPA LAGI, MEMANG?! _BAAA-KAAAA_!" –Yukine tidak mau kalah, tentu. Siapa juga yang mau mengalah dengan Dewa Idiot, heh?

"BERANINYA KAU PADA TUANMU YUKINE!"

_-And so_, Yukine tidak pernah mengalami mimpi buruk lagi setelah itu. _It all thanks to Yato, I guess?_

_._

_**When Nightmares Come—End.**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Special Thanks**_

_**Carine, Mae, Tatan, Nanab, Mine, and all my beloved friends.**_

_**My Parents**_

_**Allah SWT**_

_And_

_**For you!**_

_._

_._

HAHAHAHA INI APA SUMPAH ABAL PARAH. Udah ah readers ya, saya malu(?). Makasih udah baca sampe sini, Reviews, favs, and follows ditunggu yak~ :3b


End file.
